This application relates to an electric system for a generator in a gas turbine engine, which generates power for both an associated aircraft through a DC power bus, and engine accessories with AC power.
A power generating system for an aircraft converts motive power generated by a prime mover, such as gas turbine engine, to DC electrical power that is supplied to a DC bus to which various aircraft electrical components may be connected.
Recently, electric engine architecture has been developed which includes an integrated generator associated with a gas turbine engine. Power generated by the generator flows to an aircraft bus and, also to a plurality of engine accessories. Thus, the engine accessories are powered directly by the generated electric power and the power for other aircraft functions is also supplied from the generator. The aircraft bus and the accessories are powered in parallel relative to each other.
In these known electric engine architectures, even though the generated power is initially three phase AC, it is typically converted into DC. Generally, if a generator frequency is above 800 Hz, then shielded wires or conduits are required for AC power to be distributed about an aircraft. Shielded wires, or conduits, add significant weight and are thus undesirable. Thus, proposed systems have used inverter/rectifiers to convert the AC power into DC.